


first date

by moffwithhishead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, childhood friends become something more, there's kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey man,” the voice that comes over Cas’ phone is deep and familiar and it feels strangely like coming home. It doesn’t matter that it’s almost midnight or that he has a midterm tomorrow or that Dean hasn’t called in two months, he’s just happy to hear his voice again. “Hello, Dean.” </p><p>The slightly older boy’s grin is audible as he answers, “You busy?” Castiel laughs a little and leans back in his desk chair as he stares up at the ceiling, “That depends. What have I done to deserve the absolute pleasure of having to deal with your sorry ass?” Dean scoffs and makes a put-out noise that Cas knows is all for show, “I’m offended by the implications of that statement, Castiel. I’m a fucking pleasure to have around, just ask any of my grade-school teachers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	first date

“Hey man,” the voice that comes over Cas’ phone is deep and familiar and it feels strangely like coming home. It doesn’t matter that it’s almost midnight or that he has a midterm tomorrow or that Dean hasn’t called in two months, he’s just happy to hear his voice again. “Hello, Dean.” 

The slightly older boy’s grin is audible as he answers, “You busy?” Castiel laughs a little and leans back in his desk chair as he stares up at the ceiling, “That depends. What have I done to deserve the absolute pleasure of having to deal with your sorry ass?” Dean scoffs and makes a put-out noise that Cas knows is all for show, “I’m offended by the implications of that statement, Castiel. I’m a fucking  _pleasure_  to have around, just ask any of my grade-school teachers.” 

It’s always like this with them - easy, unhurried, vaguely flirty - and it makes Cas smile in spite of himself, “Yes, I’m sure all of them have fond memories of putting you in detention for flirting with the girls in class.” Dean barks a laugh and doesn’t deign that with a response (largely because it’s true and he knows it), “Dude, if you’re done being an asshole, I’m calling to tell you that I’m in town.” 

Castiel sits up so quickly he almost knocks his laptop off the desk and he barely manages to catch it, “Wait, seriously? You’re not fucking with me?” 

The background noise on Dean’s side of the phone dims and Cas assumes he’s turned down the radio, “Nope. Got a couple days off, found my way into your neck of the woods… and I’m coming to pick you up!” Castiel splutters for a moment before saying somewhat incredulously, “Dean, I can’t go out tonight! I’ve got a midterm tomorrow!” Dean scoffs, “Listen man, I’m only gonna be in town for a couple days and I really wanna see you. I’ve been hearing all kinds of shit from Gabe and Andy about you and I gotta make sure you’re coming along nicely.” 

They met when Castiel was four years old and Dean was ten. He’d been dragged to Cas’ birthday party with Andy, who was eight and the Novak’s next door neighbor, and they’d hit it off almost instantly. But Dean’s dad had a job that didn’t keep him around much and over the years, somehow, they’d managed to become friends - they always seemed to be present at the major moments in each other’s lives. After John had his accident, Cas and Andy were the ones at Dean’s side at the funeral. Dean had been the one to get Cas his first girlfriend (and his first boyfriend too) and had been the one person that he called when he finally lost his virginity. Cas was present at Dean’s high school and college graduation, he’d been there on Dean’s prom night to fix his tie as he took pictures with Lisa Braeden, he’d bailed Dean out of jail on his 21st birthday, he’d helped Sam through his schooling (he was only two years younger than Cas anyway), and one night a few years ago when Lisa broke up with him, Cas had opened his window at one am to find a drunk and crying Dean. It was a running joke that Dean had raised Cas since he’d hung around so much but through everything, Cas is pretty sure that he raised Dean.

He lets the joke slide and sighs a little, “I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Dean laughs and Cas can hear him shaking his head, “Nope! I’m out front, by the way. Jesus dude, are you ever going to get your own place?” Cas ignores the question and grabs his jacket from the back of the chair before going downstairs, “You’re an idiot. And I’ll be outside in a minute.” 

“You love me,” Dean retorts before continuing in a singsong voice, “Tell Naomi I said _hellooooooo_!” The younger boy rolls his eyes fondly and hangs up without responding. 

Five minutes later finds him sitting in the front seat of Dean’s old Impala with the windows down and some shitty 80’s hairband playing on the radio as Cas tries to go over the vocab words for his midterm in his head. They’re driving somewhere, and he doesn’t ask where, but the conversation on the drive is minimal. They’ve never been much for pointless conversations, both of them preferring silence to awkward chit chat, and the silence feels as comfortable as anything to them. Castiel finds himself singing along to the song on the radio and Dean grins over at him, yelling out a “Yeah!” before turning the radio up and pulling onto the highway.

Dean graduated a couple years ago and he got a job as a freelance writer for magazines that pays some decent money. Last year he was offered a permanent position at a magazine that he still won’t tell Cas the name of, mostly because he says he doesn’t want anyone to make a big deal out of it, but it keeps him traveling a lot. Cas started his second year of college last month and he’s the busiest he’s ever been but he loves it. The classes are interesting, the people are awesome and he doesn’t have to live in a shitty shoebox dorm anymore. The only way it could get better is if there was a class called “watching TV with your best friend high and blogging on the internet” he thinks he’d be okay with staying at college forever. 

They’ve been so busy this year that they go weeks without talking, which is unusual for them, but whenever they get a chance, one of them pops in for a day or two visit and it’s like they haven’t missed a day.

Castiel is so lost in his thoughts that he barely notices they’ve pulled into a parking lot somewhere downtown next to a little bakery that is, miraculously, still open. Dean grins over at him as he gets out of the car, “C’mon. Andy told me about this place the last time I saw him.” The younger boy follows him blindly out of the car and keeps close as they walk into the place. Everything is in Italian, which is shocking since they’re in the South, and an older woman comes out of the back to frown at them, “Yes?” 

“Hey,” Dean grins at her, completely undeterred by her ‘fuck off’ expression, “We were just looking at the menu.” Castiel isn’t hungry. He’ll eat anyway.

Somehow they end up with two slices of brownie cheesecake and an order of cannoli’s to split as well as two cups of coffee. Dean drags him over to a booth in the back corner and ignores the looks of the other patrons (two to be exact) as he sets their food down and pats the seat across from him, “Dude, c’mon. Regale me with stories of your wild college life. Make me nostalgic. Eat your damn cheesecake so I don’t feel like such a pig.” 

So Cas talks - he tells Dean that he joined the radio station at school and that it’s hard, it’s a lot different than he imagined it would be, but he’s enjoying himself. He tells his friend about his classes and the two parties he went to this semester, and how both of them made him lose his face in humanity a little bit. In turn, Dean tells him about the stories he’s been working on; he was in Somalia last week and in Afghanistan the week before that and it briefly occurs to Cas that this would explain his tan but he listens intently, soaking up every story as he mindlessly eats his cheesecake and coffee. They laugh when Dean tells him the story of the time he accidentally gave his editor a tab of E instead of Ambien and how she didn’t notice any difference. When Cas tells him about the last time Andy visited and how Gabe had eaten so many brownies that he literally couldn’t make himself get off the floor for a couple hours, Dean almost chokes on his coffee he’s laughing so hard. The woman kicks them out at three am, grumbling something about ‘damn college kids’ and inexplicably, ‘stupid American mustaches’ and they’re both laughing so hard when they get out into the rain and on the sidewalk that Cas has to stop for a minute to catch his breath. 

It takes him a couple minutes to catch his breath and when he looks up Dean is staring at him like he’s just seeing Cas for the first time and before he has any time to process that, Dean is kissing him like his life depends on it and Cas is kissing him back. Their hands are all over each other and before he realizes what’s happening, Cas feels himself being pushed back into the wall of the bakery and if this was any other time he’d be vaguely offended but right now it’s kinda (read: super fucking) hot. They break apart a minute later with dopey, stupid looking grins on their faces and Dean cups Cas’ face in his hands, trying to shield them both from the rain with his shoulders, “You… you’re pretty good at that.” He blinks at the taller man for a moment before bursting out laughing, “ ** _That’s_**  what you have to say?! You kiss me and all you’ve got is some solid concrit?!” Dean rolls his eyes fondly and leans in to kiss Cas again to shut him up. It works.

They find their way back to the Impala and it takes them a while, stopping every couple blocks for one of them to push the other up into the nearest wall and kiss them until neither one of them can see straight. They’d never really considered this aspect relationship of their before but now that they’ve kissed, it’s like the floodgates have opened and fifteen years of  _something_  is bubbling to the surface and they can’t stop touching each other. When they’re in the car again, Dean just smiles over at Cas for a moment before turning on the Impala and blinking when blink-182’s song “First Date” is playing on the radio. 

“When you smile, I melt inside… I’m not worthy for a minute of your time. I really wish it was only me and you; I’m jealous of everybody in the room - please don’t look at me with those eyes. Please don’t hint that you’re capable of lies… I dread the thought of our very first kiss, a target that I’m probably gonna miss,” Cas starts singing along under his breath as they pull out onto the highway and he studiously ignores Dean grinning at him. He’s not blushing - he’s not!

The drive back to his house is just as quiet as it was before but this time, Castiel rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. Their fingers are laced together and every time there’s a stoplight he feels the older boy press a kiss to the top of his head - he’ll deny the warm feeling in his chest for as long as he can. Dean never stays for long, anyway. 

It’s almost 4:30 in the morning when the Impala pulls up to Cas’ driveway and he can see that his dad is awake, the light is on in the kitchen. He turns to Dean to tell him that he had fun and is instead met with another kiss, one that’s slightly more chaste and dare he say, sweet, than their previous ones. When Cas pulls back from the kiss, it’s just enough to see the smile on Dean’s face, “I… had a really good time tonight.” 

“The cheesecake was terrible,” Dean deadpans and Cas lets out a giddy laugh, not really sure what to say to that. He feels a rough hand come up to rest on his cheek and his eyes flutter closed for a moment as Dean leans up to kiss his forehead and murmur, “The company, though… the company was my favorite part.” 

“Was this a date?” Castiel blurts out stupidly, because he’s smooth and he’s obviously very good at this stuff (read: he’s awkward and he’s been confused as hell since they kissed). Dean barks out a laugh and rests back in his seat before shrugging a little, “Well… I guess so. I mean…” His face softens after a moment and for the first time since he asked Cassie out, Dean looks nervous as he licks his lips and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “If you want it to be one, yeah…” 

“I want it to be one,” Cas nods quickly, feeling a little bad about making Dean look so nervous. The other boy’s smile brightens after a moment as he looks a little uncertainly at Cas, “Yeah…?” He only hesitates for a second before moving over so he’s sitting in Dean’s lap; Cas murmurs a quiet, “Yeah,” before leaning down and kissing him again. And honestly, he’s pretty sure he’ll never get tired of kissing Dean. 

“I’m not…” Dean tries to mumble out without breaking the kiss as his hands move up under the hem of Cas’ shirt, “‘m not gonna be around much…” Cas shakes his head and fists some of the short dirty blonde hair as he murmurs, “Don’t care.” 

There’s some definite making out that goes in on there for another twenty minutes (there was some attempted other stuff but Dean nixed that in the bud - said he wanted to do it ‘right’) and it’s almost 5 am when Cas stumbles out of the Impala with his clothes all messed up, his lips red and puffy and his hair even more of a disaster area than normal. When he gets to the other side of the Impala he smiles at Dean and leans down for another quick kiss, “So I’ll see you tonight?” 

“Yeah,” Dean’s grinning at him when they pull back, “Tonight. Six o’clock. Don’t be late, asshole.” Cas can’t help but duck his head in an attempt to hide his grin as he murmurs, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world…

…Dick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> read it on tumblr, [here](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/56821078076/hey-man-the-voice-that-comes-over-cas-phone-is).


End file.
